Month By Month
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Percy had his arms around Annabeth. They sat at the top of the hill watching the water move as the sun was setting. He felt Annabeth's heartbeat through her back. It was calming to him.'


Percy had his arms around Annabeth. They sat at the top of the hill watching the water move as the sun was setting. He felt Annabeth's heartbeat through her back. It was calming to him.  
"You know what I've been thinking about lately?" Percy whispered in Annabeths  
ear, which was covered by her wavy blonde hair.  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, her eyes closing.  
"A baby boy." He whispered. "I mean we've been married for three years." He kissed her temple. "You know watching him play football and sports. I don't want to push you into anything I just wanted to let you know that it's been on my mind. A smile crept on Annabeth's face.  
"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She took his hand from her arm and gently placed it on her stomach. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked into his green eyes.  
"No. . ." He whispered. "You're not." Annabeth nodded and mouthed "I am,"  
"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" He laughed.  
"I-I just found out yesterday. I've been wanting to tell you all day, but I wanted it to be perfect. So I guess it is now." She laughed. Percy held her tighter and closer never wanting to let go.  
-

3 Months  
Annabeth hummed to the radio as she cleaned the countertop. She was wearing an old pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. This time of day Percy was at work and Annabeth was left to design, but she hadn't cleaned in a week. Annabeth turned on the music and began to dance to the music, she had been in such a happy mood all day she hoped it wouldn't end soon.

Percy quietly walked in the door, thinking Annabeth might be sleeping-which seemed to be the only thing she's done lately. He softly chuckled as she continued to dance to the radio. 'I said can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch, the moment I can see it, yes yes. I can see it now.'

Annabeth noticed Percy by the door and held her hands out for him to join him as she continued to sing to the song. This time when she was singing it, she sang it to Percy. He laughed at her childness. "Do you remember how we felt sitting by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine." Annabeth laughed as Percy wrapped his arms around her slowly growing waist. She turned the radio down to ask him a question, "What are you doing home so early?" She smiled.  
"My boss had a family emergency and had to leave. I thought we could spent the rest of the day together considering it's only noon."  
"Okay. I was just going to make some lunch then head to the store. But I'm up for anything."  
"Up for anything huh? That's usually not something you'd here from a pregnant woman. Let's stay in for the night." She chuckled.  
"I just feel really happy today."  
"Well I'm glad," Percy kissed her on the cheek and left to change. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Annabeth as she continued to clean. "By the way," She looked up at him. "You really are the best thing that's ever been mine." He smiled and left to change, leaving her to remember how lucky she really is.

4 Months

Thank the gods this morning sickness is almost over, Annabeth thought as she was crouched over the toilet. I hate this. Annabeth slowly made her way up and washed her mouth and face with a cold towel. She drank two glasses of water and laid on the couch with a design book. She hated days like these where she could barely function because of her stomach. She couldn't hold anything down for even  
fifteen minutes. She finished the book and turned on the TV, nothing had interested her, so she started to close her eyes. She found herself in a heavy sleep.

Percy walked through the door and dropped his things on the floor. He didn't feel the need to pick anything up and was to exhausted. He heard rustling coming from the couch. He looked to see Annabeth laying on her side, sleeping. Percy chuckled and made his way toward her. He ran his hand down her arm and her waist. She was so peaceful and so beautiful. His hand stopped at her stomach, she was barely showing, but Percy smiled knowing that was his baby.  
"Annabeth," He whispered. She fluttered her eyes and smiled when Percy's face came into view. Percy walked to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth then placed it on Annabeths pale forehead. "Thank you," She whispered. Percy took the cloth off her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist, carrying to their bed. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and nestled her head in his  
neck. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." She whispered once Percy sat her down and pulled the covers over her fragile body. He smiled and untied his tie then laid next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and Annabeth rubbed his back as they both fell asleep.

5 Months

"What. .are. .you. .doing?" Annabeth said slowly. Percy had his ear to Annabeths stomach listening and barely breathing. "I'm only 5 months Seaweed Brain. It's not like you're going to hear or feel anything." Percy ignored her and didn't move. She flipped another page in her book, rolling her eyes at him. His eyes slowly began to close. Annabeth closed her book and dimmed the lights, she too, was exhausted. She pulled an extra blanket from beside her and covered Percy. She listened to his soft steady breathing and felt the vibrations from his soft snores on her stomach. Annabeth rubbed his hair with her palm- falling asleep to Percy smiling up at her.

6 Months  
Annabeth held Percy's hand tighter, he thanked the Gods for his invulnerability otherwise he would be bleeding right now. He saw Annabeth tapping her foot on the floor and biting her nails.  
"Annabeth," Percy chuckled. "You only have about an inch of fingernail left. You're going to be fine." He put his hand on her leg, she began to stop.  
"Mrs. Jackson?" Percy pulled Annabeth up and led her to the nurse. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his-leaning her head on his shoulder in the process. For Annabeth the walk to the doctors room felt like days. Her heart was beating like a jitter bug and her palms were sweating. The doctor told her to lye down. The doctor knew Annabeth doesn't do well at doctors, so she talked. Talked about anything- it annoyed Annabeth more than anything. She wanted to find out the sex of the baby and leave. As the doctor put the gel on her stomach she looked at the screen looking at Percy from time to time. The doctor broke the silence and told Annabeth one of the best things she had ever heard in her life, "Its a girl!"  
Percy kissed her hand and looked at the screen where his daughter was being shown. My little Autumn Rose.

7 Months  
"Percy!" Annabeth yelled through laughter. "Percy, I swear if I get any paint on me. . ." Percy raised an eyebrow and smirked. He began jogging to her holding a paintbrush out. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently tapped the paintbrush on her nose. Light green paint stained her nose. "Stop fooling  
around," She chuckled and began painting again. She knew it was early to begin painting the nursery, but she wanted to be prepared and wanted to know everything was ready. "We need to get this done." She smiled. Percy let Annabeth design the nursery. She needed something to do when he was at work and nothing made her happier than designing. Annabeth decided to paint the walls a sea green, it was a neutral color and the color of Percy's eyes. She had the idea of putting the babies name above it's crib-it reminded her of something. "Hey, Percy?"  
"Hmm?" He mumbled not looking away from the wall.  
"H-Have you thought about names yet?" Percy looked away and at Annabeth. He smiled. He dropped the paintbrush on the newspaper covering the floor, and made his way towards Annabeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Actually I have." Percy pulled a stray hair from her ponytail and put it behind her ear. "I thought we could name her Autumn Rose. We both love autumn(**A/N: I really don't know if they do.) **and a rose was one of the first flower's I gave you."  
"I love Autumn Rose. It's so beautiful." Annabeth pulled Percy closer to her.  
"Autumn Rose Jackson." She whispered.

8 Months  
Percy scarfed down the last bit of his fifth blue pancake. How he missed these. He reached for another. "Percy that's your sixth one! Calm down." Sally laughed.  
"I don't plan to. I've missed these, mom." Sally shook her head and flipped another pankacke.  
"So how is Annabeth handling everything?"  
"Shes so incredible," Percy said with a mouth full of pankackes. "She doesn't complain at all and she's so strong. I don't think I could ever go through anything like that."  
"I know you couldn't." Sally laughed. "Have you found out the sex?"  
"Yeah, it's a little girl. We're naming her Autumn Rose." Sally put hands to her face, leaving a spot of blue around her mouth.  
"Thats so incredible!" Sally said while she opened her arms to hung Percy. "It's a beautiful name."  
"Thanks mom, I'm excited too." He smiled. He heard a knock on the door. Sally walked to open the door. She opened the door to find Annabeth in blue jeans and a blue v neck shirt. She smiled. "Oh sweetie! I heard the awesome news! I know you both probably wanted to tell me and the same time but I squeezed it out of Percy." She hugged Annabeth. "Autumn Rose is a beautiful name!" Annabeth laughed.  
"Thank you. Percy actually thought of it. I didn't." Percy got up from the stool and walked to Annabeth.  
"Well Annabeth and I both enjoy Autumn**(A/N: I really don't know.)** and a rose is the flower I gave her on one of our first dates." Percy wrapped his arm across Annabeth's waist-still looking at his mother and smiled.

9 Months  
Percy sat in Annabeths room hunched over, rubbing his hands together. His eyes were bloodshot and he still had on his pajamas. Annabeth had fallen asleep. The doctors told Percy to let her rest and not disterb her. They also told him he could go home for a while to get ready for the baby, but he couldn't leave Annabeth.  
Her eyes slowly opened. When Percys face came into view she smiled. He moved closer to her and ran his hand over her head. "Hello, how are you feeling?" Percy whispered. Annabeth sighed and stretched. "Sore and stiff," She chuckled softly. She looked back t Percy. "Have you slept? At all. You kinda look terrible, Seaweed Brain." Percy laughed and shook his head. He shifted his weight in the chair and groaned. Annabeth patted the empty spot next to her-inviting Percy to lie down next to her. Percy took the invitation and laid down next to her. His arms wrapped around her waist, she ran her hands through his hair. They heard a knock on the door, but didn't separate. "Mr. and Mrs. Jackson? I have somebody I think you'd like to meet." The nurse brought in a tiny hospital crib with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Annabeth slowly stopped rubbing Percy's hair to look at the baby. The nurse smiled and picked up the tiny figure wrapped in the blanket. She placed her in Annabeth's arms, Percy-still laying down-look up at Annabeth who held the baby smiling. Percy pulled the blanket away from the baby's face to see her. She had bright green eyes and curly black hair. She looked exactly like Percy. Annabeth cooed at the baby and Percy held his hand out, Autumn tightly held his finger. Percy chuckled and laid his head on Annabeth's shoulder. He laid there for a while, just admiring Annabeth and Autumn's beauty. His girls. He had waited so long to see her. He realized that it was worth the wait.

**A/N: I honestly don't know where this idea came from but it did. I loved being able to show Percy's love for Annabeth and his baby. I also just HAD to put part of Taylor Swift's song 'Mine' in there somewhere. It's so adorable. X) R&R **

**-demigodgirl1**


End file.
